Attachment of flowers such as corsages and boutonnieres and other ornaments to clothing is a common practice for many people, whether for formal occasions or simply for adornment. The use of pins is also common, but undesirable for a number of reasons. Typical reasons include difficulty in ornament attachment and the undesirability of piercing of clothing with the pin. A magnetically held ornament, with magnet either on the inside or outside of the clothing and accompanying holder for an ornament is a more desirable design. Problems also exist with such holders wherein various sizes and types or ornaments are difficult to accommodate. The present invention offers unique solutions to these problems.